This invention relates generally to utility bags used for motion sickness and disposal of unpleasant matter. More specifically, the present invention relates to a utility receptacle that can be sealed for disposal and can be folded for storage using a common fastener.
Various types of emesis receptacles used in hospitals and healthcare facilities are known. Such receptacles are sophisticated and expensive. Also, air sickness bags are commonly known. They are provided by airlines for use by passengers that experience the discomfort of air sickness. Once used, they are sealed and typically presented to a flight attendant for disposal.
Emesis, or contents of the stomach when eliminated by reflux through the esophagus, is a noxious substance whose collection and disposal in institutional settings is an unpleasant reality. In addition to causing more or less unpleasant sensations in those charged with its handling, emesis is or is perceived to be an agent of transmission of potentially harmful biological agents. It may contain bacteria or toxins implicated in food poisoning, and in some patients may also contain blood, with an associated risk of blood-borne pathogens. Therefore there is a demand for products which permit a neat containment of emesis and minimize a possibility of exposure to others.
Impermeable paper bags or plastic bags known as “air-sickness” bags have been provided with various types of closures. Integral metal twist closures, adhesive strips or tabs, and zip-lock seals are known. While compact and inexpensive, these bags have become increasingly less available as airlines cut back on expenses. Additionally, known air-sickness bags have limited versatility.
Larger, more robust, rigid plastic containers are known. The containers may be provided with a screw on cap to be installed after use, and internal baffles or splash guards, which also function to limit spillage in an event an uncapped used container is inadvertently laid on a side or upended. These rigid containers, while superior to simple air-sickness bags in preventing spillage, require a significant mount of storage space because of their rigidity and are even less versatile than the simple air-sickness bag.
The versatility of the air-sickness bag is affected by the means for closing the bag and the typical size of the bag. A variety of fasteners have been used to seal air-sickness bags after use. They range from just folding the open end top of the bag over, or double-folding the top of the bag over to securing the closure using adhesive tape or an integral metal twist closure. Although air-sickness bags are much more compact than institutional emesis containers, they are still larger than what most people are willing to carry in a purse or pocket.
Certainly, if an air-sickness bag could be made more compact and readily available, many other uses for the bag would become apparent, rendering it much more versatile. Such a versatile bag could be a utility bag with many uses and many applications. For example, a more versatile utility bag could be used for the usual air-sickness, but also for morning sickness, nosebleeds, disposal of feminine hygiene products, as an emergency ice pack, as a bag to deal with hyperventilation, or for the disposal of unpleasant material such as dirty diapers, dog excrement, sticky candy, melting ice cream, soiled tissues, or garbage. It would be advantageous to keep such a utility bag in a car glove compartment, in a carry-on bag, in a diaper bag, in a purse, in a gym bag, in a nightstand, in a first aid kit, on a boat, in an RV, in a kit used for comfort on a cruise, or in a pocket while camping, hiking or at an amusement park.
Hence, it would be advantageous to have a utility bag that is versatile enough to be stored in a non-conspicuous manner in a number of places making it available for a number of possible uses.
Further, it would be advantageous to have a utility bag that is inexpensive enough that users could afford to place utility bags in numerous locations for use in the event of need.
It would also be advantageous to have a utility bag that can be folded to form a pass-through pocket within which various accessories can be disposed, accessories such as a moist towelette package, a packet containing medication or motion sickness pills, a doggie pooper scooper, protective gloves, facial tissues and/or any other small accessory that may assist with the use of the utility bag.
Additionally, it would be advantageous to have a utility bag that could be contained within a relatively small package as a specific purpose kit including various items used for a particular use such as a pooper scooper, a moist towelette, and protective gloves for a doggie poop disposal kit, or motion sickness pills or patches, a moist towelette, and protective gloves for a flight or cruise kit, or an anchor plate to be attached to a car door, dashboard, or a wall for suspending the utility bag for use as a garbage bag.